


Is that a golden snitch (or my heart) you're after?

by digthewriter



Series: dig's 25 days of drarry [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 days of drarry, 25 days of drarry earlybird, Christmas Story, Christmas fic, Cute, Don't read, Get Together, Happy Ending, Harry Has a Crush, M/M, Not much plot, Quidditch, do not copy to another site, don't hate, draco is cute and annoyed, earlybird, earlybird prompts, everything is made up, made up quidditch things, nothing is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 17,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: The one where Draco owns a quidditch team and Harry's the new player. And they have to do a charity game championship. People fall in love.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: dig's 25 days of drarry [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031757
Comments: 75
Kudos: 114
Collections: 2020 New Year's Countdown, 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020





	1. The Blue Bats

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the 25 days of drarry early bird special. A small chapter will be posted every day for 25-26 days. Maybe more if the fic doesn't end by Christmas. Nothing special. Written for fun. Don't freak out.
> 
>   
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco doesn't like his new plans for Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt(s) Used:** Early Bird Prompt ([image](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/digthewriter/66395316/316199/316199_original.png)) xmas on beach for [](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**slythindor100**](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/) \+ charity for [](https://newyearcntdown.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**newyearcntdown**](https://newyearcntdown.dreamwidth.org/) \+ winter solstice/yule for [](https://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/)**dracoharry100**.

This wasn't how Draco had imagined to spend his Christmas time off - but he supposed it was far better than spending several weeks alone. He'd originally planned to visit his parents in Australia, but after his last fight with his father, he'd told Mother he wasn't going to go there for Christmas. Not until Lucius apologised and Draco knew, Father was never going to do that.

Missing Christmas on the beach, Draco was resolved to being sat on the sofa by the fire, half a bottle of shiraz gone, and reading the summons he'd received from the Ministry of Magic itself.

"Dear Mr Malfoy — we are writing this summons to all Quidditch Team owners of Western Europe - requesting for your full cooperation."

Draco snorted. "Requesting," he said to himself. "Right."

The letter went on and on but the basic gist was the fact of how Draco owned a Quidditch team, _The Blue Bats_ , and he was being asked to participate in a Christmas League Competition. Five games over five days — and the last two teams standing would compete against each other. The only trouble was, Canice, his best player, his _best_ seeker was on maternity leave. She was due to give birth any day so he needed a replacement. And of course, the summons came with an assignment of a free agent. A free Quidditch player who had been in the market to join a new team. And now he was going to be the brand new member of The Blue Bats. 

Harry Sodding Potter.


	2. This Is My Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's team is going to meet Potter soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt(s) Used:** early bird prompt for [](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**slythindor100**](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/) ([this image](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/digthewriter/66395316/313391/313391_original.png)) interpreted as Draco's sad xmas decoration. + [](https://newyearcntdown.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**newyearcntdown**](https://newyearcntdown.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: stories + [](https://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**dracoharry100**](https://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: first christmas together.

Originally, Draco wanted to be a coach. He'd played Quidditch professionally for a few years until he'd learned how a small team from Northern Ireland was going bankrupt. The team had some decent players but because the former owner and the publicity people didn't do a very good job representing the team, they were all going to be out of jobs. They played only in small leagues and weren't very famous. When Draco did more research on them, he discovered the team had stellar talent but they weren't being marketed properly. Or sadly, at all. 

He bought the team from the old owners at a fraction of a cost and increased every player's pay by ten percent. He also hired Pansy's firm to market and advertise for the Blue Bats — and before the year was over, they were participating in league competitions all over Eastern Europe. So far from home, they were starting to get recognition! It wasn't the norm for how small, no-name leagues participated in Quidditch competitions but because the Blue Bats were so underwhelmingly unknown, it was hard for them to secure any games with publicity. 

Two years into the ownership, Draco had to put less and less of his own money, as European companies started to invest and advertise and sponsor the players. Now, he was five years in, and they were about to hit the big leagues. He knew he was going to suffer some loss after Canice, his best player, got pregnant. But he truly had not expected Potter to swoop in. If anything, Draco had been keeping his distance from the big leagues, the Puddlemere Uniteds, and the Appleby Arrows, and especially the Cornish Rexes — as Potter _had_ played for all of them. 

He invited the entire team to Malfoy Manor to discuss the Christmas League with them. Some of them had family and other obligations but he knew with limited practice every day for ten days straight, they'd win the three games they were scheduled for to make it to the Championship. They also needed to be told Potter was going to be the new Seeker. 

Draco needed to make sure the team knew: having a bit-time celebrity wasn't going to undervalue their worth. He'd talked it over with the coach, Clive McLaggen, Cormac's second cousin, who was the most down-to-earth man Draco had ever met.

Now, it was time to wait as his team, sans Potter, had gathered at the Manor, and helped themselves to the Firewhisky. Only a few commented on how pathetic the Christmas decorations in his home were. 

.


	3. Trust The Players

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt(s) Used:** 'JINGLE MY BELLS' for EARLY BIRD [](https://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=slythindor100)[**slythindor100**](https://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=slythindor100) | [](https://newyearcntdown.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**newyearcntdown**](https://newyearcntdown.dreamwidth.org/) : welcoming | _Tinsel_ for [](https://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/)**dracoharry100**

"How many times did I say you were blowing it out of proportion?" Clive asked Draco once they were settled in his study, the rest of the team "bonding" in the other room. 

"I know…I'm well aware of my panic for the worst." 

"They all love Potter." 

"Well…" Draco drawled. "We'll see how much they love him after this mini-championship is over. After he walks away with _their_ endorsements." 

"You still don't trust the guy?" 

Draco's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" 

"I know about you two from your younger days. During the second war. My cousin dated his ex-girlfriend, you know." 

"Even if that's the case, which I think from what I read from the papers, it was one date and she threw a martini at him—" 

Clive began laughing hysterically. "It was Bourbon," he said. "And it didn't mean they didn't go home together that night. Even if they didn't have a relationship — they knew each other for awhile." 

"And what does all of this prove?" asked Draco. 

"It means, you two have a past. But you've both clearly been successful since you've parted ways and it wouldn't be the end of the world to give this bloke a chance. Not in a romantic way—don't look at me like that. I don't want the owner of my team fucking one of my players—" 

_I would be the one doing the fucking, too_ — Draco shut that thought train down immediately. _Honestly. Simmer._

"You're right. I know you're right. I admire every team member, even Iosaf, and I only wish the best for them." Iosaf had actually, showed up at the party in a holiday jumper with the message, _Jingle My Bells_ and Draco had to refrain from groaning out loud. "I know having Potter on the team is going to make _my_ pockets richer — but I have to think about everyone else. What if he leaves and takes all the glory, or worse, the best players with him?" 

"You have to trust the team, Draco. You've covered their arses for such a long time, they will stick with you. Even when Potter and his contract's finished." 

"Yeah…" said Draco. Of course, it was easy to believe for everyone else… good people were good. But there had never been anyone in Draco's life who'd stuck around for _him_.


	4. Laughing Even When It's Not Funny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt(s) Used:** Mulled Wine for [](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**slythindor100**](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/) \+ [](https://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**dracoharry100**](https://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/) \+ Office Party for [](https://newyearcntdown.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**newyearcntdown**](https://newyearcntdown.dreamwidth.org/).  
> 

"Malfoy, can I talk to you?" Potter hung around Draco's grand living room while the other players slowly started to leave.

Draco had nearly run out of all the rum and Firewhisky so it only made sense they didn't want to hang around anymore. No one was actually a fan, including Draco, of the mulled wine. They all had boyfriends, and girlfriends, and wives to get home too — and they also had pratice in the morning. Draco wasn't expected to be there, but he was going to show up anyway. He wanted to see them work with Potter on their first day.

"Yes, Potter? Was there something wrong with your contract? I can have the solicitors—" 

"No, the contract's fine," replied Potter. "Can we talk? For a moment." 

"Very well…" Draco gestured for Potter to follow him and they entered his study. As he was closing the door, Clive gave him a look which Draco could only decipher as _Please behave._

"Um…so…I don't want to sound like a fifteen year old kid, but, I feel like you've been avoiding me all evening." 

"In that case, Potter, congratulations. You absolutely sound like a twelve year old." 

"Malfoy." 

"I'm not avoiding you, Potter. You're a new member on the team. I sent you the contracts via my personal owl. You were introduced to the team, and Clive and I gave you and the team members time to bond. Did you think Clive was avoiding you as well?" 

"No. Because he came and spoke to us and did a shot with the whole team—" 

"I don't do shots with the team, Potter." 

"No. But you shook everyone else's hand, and gave them some sort of a pep-talk, and listen… I know I'm being an insecure child but if you treat me differently than the rest of the team — they're gonna notice. I don't want to start my first day of practice with everyone asking me why the team-owner hates my guts." 

"I don't—" Draco scoffed. "Fine. I'll admit I'm _uneasy_ , but I don't _hate_ you or your _guts_." Draco shivered. "I truly don't appreciate those choice of words. Tell you what? I'll be at the practice tomorrow and I'll be sat close enough during your break, you can come and sit with me for five minutes. I'll laugh as if you said something very clever, and everyone will think you're some genius. Happy?" 

"So you're going to fake it?" 

"Fake it until you make it, Potter."


	5. First Day of Practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt(s) Used:** Mistletoe for EARLY BIRD [](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**slythindor100**](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/) \+ [](https://newyearcntdown.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**newyearcntdown**](https://newyearcntdown.dreamwidth.org/) \+ Mistletoe Kisses for [](https://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**dracoharry100**](https://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/).

As soon as Draco took a seat in the guest area to watch the team practice, Potter came rushing to him. 

"I thought we said during your break?" asked Draco. 

"The coach wants me to sit out the first half hour and watch the players," replied Potter. "Mind if I join you?" 

Draco wanted to say no, but, it was cold and having another body next to him, even if it _was_ Potter would have been nice. He wasn't the best at placing a heating charm. He'd been told it was because of _trauma_ , which he tried not to think about. Hence, he couldn't place a simple damn charm. But he'd read somewhere how Granger wasn't the best with the spell for a Patronus charm and it made him feel better. 

Not that _he'd_ ever cast a Patronus but it was besides the point.

"It's a bit chilly here," Potter remarked before he took out his wand and then Draco felt a sort of warmth he'd never felt before. He felt _safe_ and then he was immediately annoyed at himself. 

"Keep your distance, Potter," Draco said when Potter sat next to him and Draco slightly shifted away. 

Potter sighed as if Draco was the most exhausting thing ever. "You'd said you wanted to chat with me." 

"As a favour. This is not a date." _Okay, where did that come from?_

"Trust me, I know. The last thing I would ever do to a date would be to take them to a Quidditch practice and then have them freeze their arse off." 

"Good to know," Draco spat out. "The next time a _Prophet_ reporter messages me about wanting to know a bit more about my players, I'll tell them about _your_ dating habits." 

"And there'd be mistletoe," said Potter. "Christmas season and all, y'know?" 

Draco groaned with frustration. "Don't make me regret this."

Potter chuckled low, and Draco hated how he found it to be sexy. "It's good to be around you, Malfoy. I can always count on you to keep it to my level." 

Draco didn't reply. No reply was needed. They quietly sat there together, with Draco enjoying a bit of Potter's magic, and watched the players. Soon, Potter left and then Draco left as well. He had errands to run and business to attend to. He couldn't be sitting around leisurely watching his favourite Quidditch team practice. 

Sometimes, his days were all right.


	6. Is this a habit? Or a hobby?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt(s) Used:** [hedgehog gloves](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/digthewriter/66395316/313160/313160_original.png) for [](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**slythindor100**](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/) \+ Pets for [](https://newyearcntdown.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**newyearcntdown**](https://newyearcntdown.dreamwidth.org/) \+ Kittens vs Puppies! for [](https://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/)**dracoharry100**.

For the next few days of practice, if Draco stopped by, Potter made it a point to sit by him and they chatted casually. Mostly, they discussed some of the players' strengths and weaknesses, and every time about Iosaf's terrible sense of humour. Yesterday, he'd showed up to the pitch with Hedgehog winter gloves and refused to remove them. Then Luke started to fight with Iosaf about how puppies and kittens were better than hedgehog.

"Have you spoken to Clive about this?" asked Draco.

"I think he knows Iosaf is not all there." And then he started to describe how Iosaf was making the hedgehogs snog with the Snitch. 

Draco laughed. Something he hadn't done in a while, and not certainly with someone who knew him at Hogwarts. "About Trevor's lazy arm after two smashes and Julius'—" 

"He knows. I know he knows." 

"How do you _know_?" asked Draco, frustrated.

"Because everytime something happened, I looked at Coach, he was watching me. He was watching to see if I'd noticed it too. I would simply nod at him and next time, I'd watch out for that a move and then coach would be smiling at me—" 

Draco bit the inside of his cheek but didn't say anything. 

"What?" Potter asked, almost as a scoff. "You think I'm being a teacher's pet—" 

"You said the words, Potter, not I. If anyone has parental figure issues, it'd be you." 

"Hey!" Potter smacked Draco's shoulder. "And what about you, Malfoy? Do you have any _Daddy_ issues?" He was teasing. Draco knew he was teasing but he still turned red and his face was flaming, which had _nothing_ to do with the heating charm Potter had placed around them.


	7. A False Hope of Reconciliation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt(s) Used:** [Rainbow Tree](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/digthewriter/66395316/316702/316702_original.png) for [](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**slythindor100**](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/) \+ Colors of the season for [](https://newyearcntdown.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**newyearcntdown**](https://newyearcntdown.dreamwidth.org/) \+ Tree Trimming for [](https://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**dracoharry100**](https://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/)

Draco received a summons from Mother and missed going to practice. He could have easily ignored it, told her he had business to attend to, but she'd messaged him on the day Gringotts was going to be closed. He had meant to stop by and put in the paperwork to deliver the bonus to his players but they rarely took time off and she asked to speak to him on that particular day. 

Naturally, he wasn't surprised by this. What he was surprised by was what she'd said to him over the fire-call. 

"I think you need to put a stop on this fight with your father and come home, Draco." 

Sydney wasn't home. The Manor wasn't much of a home without his parents, either, but he was never going to admit it. 

"Father…" Draco said, trying to remain as calm as possible, "He wishes for me to sell the team." 

"Yes. To him, Draco. He wants to have meaning in his life." 

Draco wanted to groan. "Mother, if he wishes to be an owner of a professional Quidditch league, there are dozens of them around Europe and in Australia — He doesn't need mine. He only wants it because he claims he can make more profit…" He didn't understand why she never supported him as much as she supported Father. "We've discussed this multiple times—" 

She didn't reply to him but she gave him a disappointed look. A look which even came through the distorted images of the flame in the Floo — a look that said _he needs this win_. Of course, now he needed this win. After Draco had put in his energy into building the team — hiring Clive to making it what it was — and building a relationship with each member who he would never trust with Lucius Malfoy. 

Now he knew. He knew better. He wasn't going to go back "home" for Christmas. He was already home. Even if they lit every room in their new home with a rainbow tree—Draco was not going to apologise for living his life and making a name for himself.


	8. The First Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt(s) Used:** [Giant and Colourful Xmas Lights](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/digthewriter/66395316/314725/314725_original.png) for [](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**slythindor100**](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/) \+ Fruitcake for [](https://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**dracoharry100**](https://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/) \+ Charity for [](https://newyearcntdown.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://newyearcntdown.dreamwidth.org/)**newyearcntdown**.

Practice days flew by and it was finally the day of their first match. 

Five games in less than two weeks — if the Blue Bats survived— the final two teams would compete on Christmas morning — and celebrate (or commiserate) with their family over Christmas dinner and fruitcake. Some might even go to the big wizarding park in wizarding London and enjoy the giant Christmas lights display.

Being top two of the teams in the league would mean everything for Draco. Even if they didn't win, the fact they beat out other teams for the Cup would be a huge victory. And Potter, he wasn't looking so bad as a Seeker. Draco even received an owl from Canice, his favourite Seeker of how she wanted to make sure her position was still secure when she was back at the Blue Bats next season.

Draco needed to assure her — not because it was his duty as the owner but his duty as her friend she would always have a spot on the team. Unless, she decided to leave the Blue Bats for another team then he'd have Solicitors up her arse in no time. 

"Hi."

Potter's voice gave Draco a start. He was just about getting ready to settle in the VIP viewing area when Potter literally came out of nowhere and made his heart jump. 

"Potter, what are you doing here?" 

Potter shrugged and then Draco could only scowl. 

"Haven't seen you in awhile. Not sure if you were stopping by today." 

"Stopping by?" Draco scoffed. "It's only the first bloody game in the leagues, Potter. Where have you been?" 

"Well, I was going to ask _you_ that." Potter gave Draco a brilliant smile. "I've missed you." 

A few women around them started to giggle and Draco glared at Potter. "This isn't the time or the place for pulling a prank on me, Potter." 

Potter shrugged again. He was infuriating like that. "Remember how you said you were going to show up at practice and I was going to get the opportunity to spend time with you?" Potter spoke low, and whispery, and sexy, and Draco wanted to die. 

"I have been at practice, Potter." 

"I know…" Potter said, smiling. "Maybe I got used to that, is all. Thought you might wanna know you were _missed_." 

"By the team?" 

"Sure. Why not?" said Potter. 

"Potter, this isn't the time or—"

"The place," Potter said. "What would you give me if I won this game for you?" 

"Excuse me?" asked Draco, scandalised, and admittedly a little intrigued. 

"What if I say we will win tonight. And I'll be part of that win—what will you give me?" Potter asked. 

"A donation to the _Dumbledore Memorial Foundation_ in your name." Draco's voice didn't hitch as he answered the question. What was Potter doing? Was he drunk? 

Potter chuckled. "Fine, I'll take it. But so you know, next game, you're going to have to be more creative than that!"


	9. Draco's out of a few Galleons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt(s) Used:** [Giant Christmas Tree](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/digthewriter/66395316/316631/316631_original.png) for [](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**slythindor100**](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/) \+ The Most Wonderful Time of the Year for [](https://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**dracoharry100**](https://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/) \+ Tree for [](https://newyearcntdown.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**newyearcntdown**](https://newyearcntdown.dreamwidth.org/).

The Warsaw Knights did not stand a chance. 

Sure, they'd made the first two goals which seemed to only piss Iosaf off, and then he scored the next three. It wasn't long after the Seekers had their little fun. Just as the game was starting to get good, Potter had caught the Snitch, and the game was over. 

Indeed, Draco was going to have to make an anonymous donation to the Dumbledore Memorial Foundation under Harry Potter's name. 

As Draco watched the team rally up on the pitch and hug each other, and then hug their coach, there was a bittersweet ping in his heart. If his life had gone in a different direction, he would have been down there, with his team, as he would have been the Seeker who'd won the match. Instead, he stood up in the air with the audience and admiring for afar. 

"What are you doing all the way up here?" Clive asked Draco after the team had returned to the changing room. They were surely to celebrate their big win tonight, but they had another game tomorrow. 

Draco gave Clive a huge grin and shook his hand. "Fantastic job, Coach." 

Clive laughed and pulled Draco into a hug. "We're not done yet. Four more games before you nominate me for the Coach of the Year award in the International Quidditch Archives. 

Draco nodded. "We'll get there." 

"So, I invited the boys to my house tonight for a few celebratory drinks. This will make sure they are all behaving tonight and ready for another match tomorrow." 

"That's a good idea—" 

"You're coming too, Draco." 

"What?" 

"Yeah. Potter's going to be there." 

Draco frowned. "Why would I _care_ if Pott—"

"Come on, he won the game for you, right?" 

"Clive—" 

"Hey, I'm the Coach, I'm not supposed to know? Come on, it'll be fun. My wife decorated a huge Christmas Tree in the sitting room—the Muggle way—and she wants me to bring people over to show off her talent. You have to come." 


	10. A Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt(s) Used:** [snow and home](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/digthewriter/66395316/313875/313875_original.png) for [](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**slythindor100**](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/) \+ (Found) Family for [](https://newyearcntdown.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**newyearcntdown**](https://newyearcntdown.dreamwidth.org/) \+ Snowed In for [](https://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**dracoharry100**](https://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/).

Draco, Clive, and the team took a Portkey to the wizarding village of Copley and trekked for about ten minutes on a snowy path surrounded by trees. Draco had been to Clive's home once before and it was a beautiful view during the day— it wasn't terribly unfamiliar to the Malfoy Manor but it felt more homey. 

At night, lit up with lights, the view wasn't bad either. The team certainly made a show of entering through the grand door, and whistling and hooting, taking over the living room as if it were Draco's place. 

The tree was also exquisitely decorated.

Everyone was having a good time, even Iosaf was behaving nicely around Clive's wife—everyone was doing fine except for Potter who sat reserved in the corner. 

"What's the matter, Potter?" Draco asked when he joined Potter on the sofa and kept a bit of a safe distance between them. 

"It's a nice home," said Potter. 

"Yes." 

"Just…miss my family maybe? I mean I chose to not be there this holiday season but…" 

"With the Weasleys?" Draco asked, only for clarification. 

"Yeah. I wanted to do something different. I love being with them, of course, but sometimes I feel a little left out. I thought maybe I could find something new." 

"And you're having regrets?" 

"No. Not at all. I miss the familiar, you know? Even if I wanted to get away from it." 

"Yes, I understand," Draco said thoughtfully. "I miss being with my mother, even if it meant having to deal with my father. It's good, yet, I am still…lonely."

"It hasn't been all bad. We won our first match. My first match with the team. And I get a little prize from you," Potter said in a teasing tone and then winked at Draco. 

"Yes, an anonymous charitable donation in your name is quite the prize, Potter." 

"Well, it can only get better. What will you give me tomorrow?"


	11. Why do you talk to me like that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt(s) Used:** [Christmas Crackers](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/digthewriter/66395316/311552/311552_original.png) for [](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**slythindor100**](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/) \+ Unusual traditions/decorations for [](https://newyearcntdown.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**newyearcntdown**](https://newyearcntdown.dreamwidth.org/) \+ Spiked Eggnog for [](https://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/)**dracoharry100**

Draco scowled at Potter and walked away from him. He didn't want to _give_ anything to Potter for winning the next game. It wasn't like Potter was going to win it _all_ by himself, now was he? The team was going to win it, together. 

"Draco, come and play this game with us!" Iosaf and Luke shouted, startling him, and yanking his thoughts away from Potter in a jolt. 

They were holding a wrapped short tube and competed to pull it away from each other. As the tube cracked, it made a noise and a plethora of Christmas toffees came out. When Luke reached down to grab one, it exploded into blue powder in his hand. 

"What in the world is that?" asked Draco, approaching the team as they all laughed and Luke, who almost always gave Iosaf a run for his money in the intelligence department, rubbed his face with the blue colour that'd exploded all over his hand. Someone clearly spiked the eggnog.

"It's called a Christmas Cracker - but usually when you place this game a treat comes out. But if you're lucky, it's a prank. Like Luke's face being so blue."

"What?" Luke shouted in horror and ran out of the room in search of a mirror. 

"I…" Draco hesitated trying to insult the game because it wouldn't be something he'd do but he needed to always remind himself his team was having fun and because it wasn't the type of fun he was forced into as a child (which wasn't fun, at all) there was no harm being done. 

"Well, carry on," he said. "I'll return home for the evening and see you lot tomorrow." 

"Wait, I'll head out, as well, we can walk back to the Portkey spot together," Potter said, quickly jumping off his seat and coming to stand beside Draco. 

Draco tried not to make a face but if he seemed disgusted the team would take his expression the wrong way. He didn't want to show the team he hated Potter—which he didn't. He wanted to keep his distance from him. 

"You two are getting closer and closer together," Iosaf said coming close to Draco. "You're going to start making me jealous, Mr Malfoy." 

At that, Draco rolled his eyes. "You do know you'll always be my favourite, Mr Netley," he whispered to Iosaf who winked at him. "So, can I leave now?" Iosaf nodded once and when he took a step back, Draco found Potter staring at them. 

"Don't worry, Harry," Iosaf said, patting Potter's shoulder, "He's all yours tonight." 

"Oh for heaven's sake," said Draco.


	12. How Shall I Reward You Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt(s) Used:** [Red Cardinal](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/digthewriter/66395316/311461/311461_original.png) for [](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**slythindor100**](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/) \+ The Little Drummer Boy isn't that little for [](https://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**dracoharry100**](https://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/) \+ Cosy for [](https://newyearcntdown.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**newyearcntdown**](https://newyearcntdown.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> * * *

Draco was still unsure of why Potter had decided to walk back with him when he should have been spending time with his team. Hopefully, Clive would keep an eye out on all of them and they would be up and ready to go for another game the next day. 

As they started to leave, Iosaf started his own rendition of _The Little Drummer Boy_ and announced he "wasn't so little." 

Draco sighed, wondering how many of the players were going to be hung over tomorrow. 

On their way back to the Portkey location, the air had become crispier, and the snow crunch under their boots seemed more prominent. Draco could feel a cold front coming to hit them soon, and hoped poor weather conditions didn't indicate poor play quality for their games. After all, a lot was depending on his team making it to the final game in the championship.

When they finally arrived to the destination, Potter spotted a red cardinal waiting by the Portkey artefact and reached down to pick it up. It made a chirping sound and nibbled at his fingers and then it flew away. Draco had seen Potter— had watched him for years. He could be ruthless when he wanted to be and at today's game, he was rough and didn't allow the other team to gain any momentum against him. And now, he was gentle and tender with the small bird — it was strange to see these two sides of him. Often times, Draco would forget the world was both, hot and cold, harsh and tender as he almost always was face to face with the harsher sides of it more. 

"You're thinking yourself something fierce there, Malfoy." Potter spoke, and Draco was immediately again tonight, yanked out of his thoughts. 

"Right, very well. Are we ready?" asked Draco. 

"Yeah. We're going to Diagon?" Potter asked and Draco nodded. "Fancy a drink at the Leaky, then?" 

"Potter, you have to be ready for the game tomorrow," was all Draco said, activating the key and they were tugged into a void and landed on the otherside at Diagon Alley. 

"Malfoy…" Potter called after him when Draco started to move in haste. He needed to find an Apparition point and get the fuck away from Potter. It was one thing when they had sort of started to be civil around each other for the sake of the team, but he felt something more brewing now. This wasn't something he wanted. 

"Good luck at the game tomorrow," said Draco, "I'm sure I'll see you after—" 

"Wait…" Potter pulled on Draco's arm and dragged him to a darkened alleyway. "Just one moment—" 

"Potter—" 

"You're supposed to provide incentives for new players on your team. Especially players who help you win the championship…" Potter drawled, "Remember?" 

Draco made a face. 

"So…I'm not going to ask for more money or any more charitable contributions but…" He brought his face close to Draco's and his eyes darted towards Draco's lips. 

Draco immediately licked them like the fool he was.


	13. A Present for Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt(s) Used:** [Bridge & Tree](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/digthewriter/66395316/311213/311213_original.png) for [](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**slythindor100**](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/) \+ Kiss/Hug for [](https://newyearcntdown.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**newyearcntdown**](https://newyearcntdown.dreamwidth.org/) \+ Giftwrapping for [](https://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**dracoharry100**](https://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> * * *

"Potter you have thirty seconds to get the fuck out of my way and I give you a reason to not perform tomorrow—" 

"The team will lose. You won't have a Seeker—" 

"I'll happily award the team the sums of money they are due to win." Which they were not because this was for charity and everyone was getting paid normal and was playing for name recognition. 

"Fine…" Potter said, sounding resigned and took a step back. "I wanted to get a drink with you." 

"Fine," Draco found himself saying as he straightened up and took a sideways-step away from Potter. "If we win tomorrow, four goals at the least _and_ you catching the Snitch — I'll buy you a drink tomorrow at the Leaky. It'll be good for publicity for us to be seen together. I'll also be inviting the coach and a few of the team members. So the _Prophet_ won't think it's a date." 

"Very well…" Potter said, giving Draco a sly smile which only made Draco worry. "It's a date." 

"Potter, I _said_ it won't be a date," Draco snapped and started to walk away. 

Potter grabbed Draco's wrist… "We'll see after we win — and you have to go with me even if the coach and the team doesn't wish to go. Also, I have something for you…" Potter reached into his pockets and brought out a small box that was wrapped in Christmas paper. 

"Pott—" 

"Relax. It's from Teddy. I forgot to mention it when we were speaking about family…I know you see him from time to time but he wanted me to give you a Christmas present and you should stop by and see him and Andromeda sometime…" 

"Oh." Draco was left speechless. "Thanks," he said a minute later as he took the gift from Potter. Their fingers brushed and Potter deliberately held onto the box a little tighter so he could rub his thumb over Draco's hand. 

"This isn't funny, Potter." 

"What's so wrong with us trying to get to know each other?" 

"This…" Draco gestured at Potter's hand, "this isn't asking for that." 

"I like being around you," Potter said simply and something about the way he'd said those words, seemed so true. Genuine. They were plain and straightforward but they also sounded honest. Too honest. Draco also knew the feeling — all his flirting aside, Draco did enjoy being around Potter.

Unsure of what to say in response, Draco nodded once. "Please tell Teddy I'll make it my top priority after the championship to come and visit." This time, not giving Potter a chance to try to grab him again, Draco quickly walked away. "If we make it to the final game, he should come and see you play." 

He Apparated home and opened Teddy's present immediately. It was a snowglobe with the Tower Bridge in London all decorated for the holidays. It was sweet, thought Draco, as they had once talked about that bridge. He needed to spend more time with his cousin — but he knew he mostly avoided it because of the fear of running into the boy's godfather — and a whole lot of good that did him. Draco has to deal with Potter on a daily basis these days.


	14. Of course, they bloody won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt(s) Used:** Upside down santa mugs for [](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**slythindor100**](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/) \+ sleeping in for [](https://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**dracoharry100**](https://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/) \+ snow for [](https://newyearcntdown.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**newyearcntdown**](https://newyearcntdown.dreamwidth.org/).

* * *

Ordinarily, Draco was fond of silly Christmas decorations at the Leaky Cauldron, but tonight, was not one of those instances. As he stared out the window while he was sat at the table, surrounded by the team, Draco glared at the upside silly Santa Clause mugs on display. He did not care for them, at all. Of course, it might all have something to do with how Potter was sat next to him, his knee was pressing against Draco's, and he had a bloody grin on his smug face.

Draco hated him.

Except, he didn't because their team had bloody won the second game in a row, and were celebrating. Tomorrow, everyone would get a chance to rest and then it'll be the third game of the championship. Nobody expected them to win two in a row so Draco was exhausted and looking forward to a full day's rest.

"Potter's the man!" Iosaf shouted and Draco wanted to groan.

"Hey, I do what I can," Potter said haughtily and then kicked Draco under the table. "And you're not drinking."

"I don't feel like it," replied Draco.

"Why?"

Draco shrugged. "I need to rest tomorrow and would rather not be hungover."

"One drink. You'd promised," Potter said, leaning a bit too close for comfort.

"Promised?" Iosaf asked, his eyes darting between Draco and Potter. "We missing something here?"

"Leave them alone and worry about yourself," Clive said, grabbing Iosaf's shoulder and pulling him away. "How's your leg?"

Thankfully, Clive managed to divert attention away from Draco while the rest of the team was still sitting and standing around them, no one else seemed to give Draco any mind. He was okay with that. Most of the team didn't interact much with him. It was mostly Iosaf and Canice that spoke to him as they were the captain and the co-captain. Everyone else only cared about getting paid on time and as long as they did, everything was fine with them.

"So what will you drink?" Potter asked, turning his attention to Draco once again.

"I don't care," replied Draco. "Pick whatever."

"So if I get you a pina colada?"

Draco made a face. "You're disgusting."

"Very well. Give me a minute." Potter got up off his seat and made his way to the bar.

Draco smiled at Kason sitting to his left. "Great job today."

Kason nodded once and took a sip of his beer. He wasn't much of a talker, and that was alright with Draco. He liked the comfortable silence he could sit in with his players. And he'd learnt better than to talk about technique with them. They often frowned upon how he was not their coach. Only the one who writes their pay cheques.

Potter returned a few minutes later with a small glass filled with ice, mint, and a dark brown liquid. "Try this," he said.

"What is it?"

"Just try and I'll tell you."

Draco took a sip. It was bloody delicious. And strong. "So…?"

"Firewhisky, Cointreau, lime, mint, and blue agave," Potter said with a wink. "A Firewhisky mint julep. When I was in France last year with…" Potter hesitated for a moment, "with some people. I tried the orange liqueur for the first time and the bartender made this for me. I thought it was bloody delicious. He'd called it a Seeker's Downfall. Which I thought was funny and after a few, it definitely was my downfall."

"It's tolerable," said Draco.

"Oh, shut up. You actually love it."


	15. Draco's Day Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 

Draco's plan was to enjoy his day off. He was going to shut off the Floo, wear something comfortable and simply lounge around. Ever since he'd received the summons from the Ministry regarding the charity game, he'd been running about. He needed to secure the funding for his team, and then, he would deal with the turmoil of how Potter was going to be on the team. 

And then… there was Potter. It wasn't how he was on the team, now apparently the man had made it his mission to not leave Draco alone. 

The flirting was, for lack of a better word, inconvenient. Not… Draco was objecting to it — it was simply — Potter was sort of an employee and Draco should not have allowed his employee to flirt with him or try to kiss him or buy him a drink in front of all of his other employees. 

Initially, what Draco had thought to be a good idea — show some sort of solidarity and befriend Potter was now an inconvenience. Last night, after he'd come home from the Leaky, Draco couldn't stop thinking about Potter. About how _good_ he looked and how his smile brought light to any room and how everyone on the team bloody adored him. Even more than Iosaf who often always got in trouble because of his mouth and his choice in clothing but still won everybody's heart. 

Putting all thoughts (of Potter and otherwise) aside, Draco rested comfortably on the sofa and read the newspaper. It was finally starting to feel like Christmas. Santa had delivered the presents of peace and quiet to Draco and he could actually relax, even if it was for a day. 

And then, his Floo chimed. 

Muttering to himself, knowing fully well it was his mother who was calling him because otherwise, the Floo was closed for everyone else, Draco went to answer the call. 

"Yes, Mother," Draco said, taking a seat next to the Floo, waiting for his mother's response. 

"Draco, it's your father." 

Draco immediately stiffened up at hearing Lucius Malfoy's voice. He wasn't expecting Father to call on him. Not after their last argument which had gone nowhere. Again. 

"Yes," Draco said, straightening up. "How can I help you, Father?" 

"Have you given more thought to my suggestions, Draco?" 

"Your suggestions?" Draco asked, pretending as if he had no clue what Lucius was on about. 

"Do you think it looks good for you how Potter is the one saving your reputation. Again?" 

Draco gritted his teeth but kept quiet. No, he did not need this on his relaxing day. He was hoping to soak in the tub and not be stressed about anything. And not think about Potter. And certainly, not be reminded of him from his bloody father. 

"He's an employee, Father." 

"Well, from what I hear—" 

"Perhaps you need to invest in some good earplugs," replied Draco, cheeky as ever. "And stop listening to what others are saying. All the way in Australia, no less." 

"It might be best to sell the team and invest in a good business." 

"Father, do you wish for me to invest in a business of your liking?" Draco asked, annoyed. "Perhaps it's you who needs to do something else with their time." 

"I don't appreciate your tone, boy…" 

"And I don't appreciate you telling me how to live my life. Again. We tried it your way, remember? It didn't quite work out for me. So I'll be listening to my own intuitions, thank you, Father. If there's nothing else…?" 

"Aren't you coming here for Christmas dinner?" 

"No." Draco remained firm. "I've made plans to see cousin Teddy and aunt Andromeda for Christmas dinner. If mother wishes to come and spend time with her sister, kindly do let her know. Otherwise, maybe you two can visit in the spring." Draco had no idea where the idea of seeing Teddy came from but now he couldn't back away from it. The next thing he was going to have to do was send an owl to Andromeda and ensure it was alright for him to pop over for Christmas dinner. 

Lucius didn't say anything for a long while so Draco thought it might have been a good time to end the call. 

"I'm sure per Potter's suggestion, as well." 

"Oh for heaven's sake," Draco said, groaning and ready to end the Floo connection. "I can think for myself, Father. I have been, and it's _why_ Potter joined the team. I'm helping him. He's learning from my team, and he's doing fine. We're all doing fine. We don't need you to worry about anything." 

"We?" Lucius asked, sounding intrigued and disgusted at the same time. If anyone could do that, it'd be Lucius Malfoy. "Don't tell me you and Potter—" 

"Goodbye, Father. I have other items to attend to." Draco severed the Floo connection and his good mood left as soon as the fire died out. He sighed to himself and summoned a quill and parchment to send Andromeda an owl. 

Hopefully, he could send time with others in his family who wouldn't judge his every move.


	16. How did we end up like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt(s) Used** : [snow crystals](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/digthewriter/66395316/317121/317121_original.png) for [](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**slythindor100**](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/) \+ Peace/Peaceful for [](https://newyearcntdown.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**newyearcntdown**](https://newyearcntdown.dreamwidth.org/) \+ Someone's the Grinchiest Grinch for [](https://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**dracoharry100**](https://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/).
> 
> * * *

Unable to rest after the Floo call with his father, Draco decided to go for a walk, ending up at the Leaky. He didn't know why or how he was there but he didn't wish to think about it. He was going to try to relax and not worry about why his father was always trying to control him. Gone were the days when he needed to answer to the man—or so he'd thought.

The windows of the pub today were covered with sparkling snow. Surprisingly, it was extremely crowded. Making his way to the bartender, Draco ordered a brown ale and turned to search for an empty stool where he could sit down.

"Malfoy." At the sound of his name Draco turned to find Luna Lovegood looking delighted. "How lovely to see you here." 

"Oh, hello Loveg—" 

"Come sit by our table. I thought it was you so I came to check." 

Without any other notice, she grabbed him by his elbow and dragged him to a circular table where other people were sat. Other people including _Potter._

"Look who I found at the bar!" she exclaimed and everyone at the table gave Draco an unenthusiastic wave except for Potter who stood up, crowding Draco's space. 

"Might want to step back, Potter?" 

"What are you doing here?" Potter asked, sounding excited with his green eyes going wide and his smile even wider. 

Draco's reply was dry. "It's a pub. Got myself a drink. So you know—" 

"You're alone on your day off." 

"Well, my intention was to relax—" 

"Luna, you didn't get me a drink!" Weasley whined taking Potter's attention from Draco. 

"That's right, I forgot," she said. 

"What are you drinking?" Potter asked looking down at Draco's brown ale. "Why are you drinking this — when—" He shook his head took Draco's drink and gave it to Weasley. "Here, Ron. Here's your drink. I'll be right back." And then he was gone, leaving Draco standing by the table, awkward, and without a beer to hide behind. 

"Have a seat," Hermione Granger offered. "It's nice to see you. How is your team doing?" 

"Fine," Draco said, wishing he could leave now. Was this day ever going to let up? He took a seat across from Granger to an empty stool where Potter had been sat. 

Potter returned with two drinks — the same one he'd ordered for Draco yesterday. "Here," he said, offering one to Draco. 

"You're still trying to get people to like your concoction?" Weasley asked, shaking his head. 

"Oh…Draco likes it!" Luna said, sounding exhausted and out of nowhere — or at least that's what it'd felt like — another Weasley had popped up. Ginny took wrapped her arms around Luna's neck and kissed the top of her head. 

Suddenly, this was a couples' table, and now Draco looked as though he were on a date with Potter.


	17. Draco's Downfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt(s) Used** : [chocolate yule cake](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/digthewriter/66395316/311851/311851_original.png) for [](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**slythindor100**](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/) \+ Peppermint mochas and toffee nut lattes for [](https://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**dracoharry100**](https://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/) \+ Baby It's Cold Outside for [](https://newyearcntdown.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**newyearcntdown**](https://newyearcntdown.dreamwidth.org/).
> 
> * * *

"It's tolerable," Draco said looking down at the _Seeker's Downfall_. When he looked up, everyone was smiling, including Ron Weasley, but his smile looked a bit more sceptical than others. "What?" 

"Harry's ex-boyfriend hated the drink. And he hated Quidditch too. Harry almost quit—" 

"And thank you for the commentary, Luna," Potter said looking at Ginny, or rather glaring at her. 

"What?" Ginny asked nonchalant. "I told her it was a secret." 

Draco watched as Potter shook his head and took a sip of his own drink. "I can't take you people anywhere." 

"My apologies. I'm clearly intruding in your private get-together…" Draco shifted gently, partially because he wanted to know if they'd ask him to stay, or awkwardly watched as he'd walk away. Part of him really wanted to get the fuck out of there. 

"Wait…" Potter placed a hand on Draco's knee. "You're not planning on leaving, are you?" 

"Hey, Mr Potter! Can we take a picture?" Suddenly there was a blinding flash, leaving Draco slightly disoriented. They had banned such old cameras in darkened pubs because it wasn't good for individuals who might have photosensitive epilepsy. The wizarding world had introduced a new camera technology which reduced the flash when pictures were being taken indoors. These people, whoever Potter's stalkers were, were clearly not up to code. 

"Excuse me!" Much to Draco's surprise, it was Granger who stood up to the two wizards hovering by their table. "My name is Hermione Granger, and this is my card," she said handing them her business card. "And I'll take this thank you." She yanked the camera from the person's hands and gave it to Ron Weasley. "If you have a problem, you can Firecall my supervisor, the Minister of Magic, and explain how you are using prohibited equipment at this pub. Ron?" 

Immediately, Ron Weasley stood up and shoved his hands in his pocket. "And I'm Head Auror, thank you very much," he said. 

Draco looked at Potter, confused. Surely this was a bit too much even if it was obnoxious. 

"They do this all the time," said Harry. "Awhile back some fans wouldn't leave me alone and Hermione and Ron started confiscating items from them and threatened law suits of invasion of privacy, blah, blah, blah… I mean it was fun at first but I think… they _enjoy_ being ridiculous more than actually enforcing anything." He paused to chuckle and it sounded deep, and warm, and it made Draco jealous. 

"It's an effective method," Luna said, assuring Draco. "Soon no one will bother you if you start going on dates—" 

"Luna!" nearly everyone at the table snapped at her. 

Draco finished the last of his drink and stood up abruptly. He wanted to make sure Potter didn't put his hand on Draco's knee again. "Thank you for the drink and the company but I must rush…" He _ran_.

"Draco wait…" Potter chased after Draco as he left the pub and took a right in the alleyway towards an Apparition point. "Malfoy." Potter pulled on Draco's right arm. 

"What, Potter? I'm busy—" 

Then Potter kissed him. He shoved Draco against the side-wall of the pub, crowding his space again, and pressed his body against Draco's. Draco immediately went pliant against the wall, his body moulding against Potter's, and he somehow, albeit willingly, parted his lips and invited Potter's tongue in. Potter tasted like a chocolaty yule cake and bit of that drink they'd shared. He knew this was a bad idea on so many levels, but after the afternoon he'd had, Draco allowed himself to live in the moment a little. He'd criticise Potter and freak out soon enough.


	18. Was it all that unexpected?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt(s) Used** : Ice Sculptures for [](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**slythindor100**](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/) \+ "angels" for [](https://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**dracoharry100**](https://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/) \+ _If you just believe_ for [](https://newyearcntdown.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**newyearcntdown**](https://newyearcntdown.dreamwidth.org/).
> 
> * * *

When Potter pulled away from Draco, Draco took in a deep breath.

"Don't say this isn't a good idea…" said Potter.

"It isn't," replied Draco.

"But you kissed me back," said Potter.

"You didn't leave me much choice," Draco said, looking down at his hands that were resting on Potter's chest. He played with the lapels, concentrating on his fingers, and not looking at Potter.

"Look at me," demanded Potter.

"No," replied Draco.

The cold was seeping into his bones and Draco felt a sort of mysterious magic around him. The ice which had fallen from the rooftops were magically forming to various holiday sculptures. Next to them, a stag with intricate antlers started to form. Draco vaguely remembered it to be Potter's patronus.

"You're making the ice take form…" Draco whispered looking at the iced-stag.

"This happens sometimes…" Potter whispered in return. "When something brings me joy, broken ice starts to take shape… It's my weird magic. Sometimes it's angels. Do you wanna see?"

"Hmm," Draco responded. He wanted to say more. He wanted to push Potter away. He wanted to drag Potter home. "You have a game tomorrow," he said instead.

"More kissing after the game, then?"

Draco refused to look at Potter still. He nodded once. "Maybe."

"Are you playing games with me?" Potter asked.

"Are _you_?" challenged Draco. Because, was he?


	19. But at what cost?

Draco left the alley near the Leaky and the kiss behind. He headed home, rested for the evening, and returned fresh to the game the next day. He needed to keep his head in the game, and not in whatever game Potter was playing with him. 

He had to admit their kiss felt good. It felt real. But Potter wasn't there to kiss Draco. He was there to be the Seeker for his team. Eventually, Potter would leave when it was all over, and Draco couldn't think about that right now. 

After their last win against Eger Pride, the size of the audience had grown. Speedy Seville was going to be a challenge because they too had won _their_ last two games and now were head-to-head with the Blue Bats. 

The crowd was cheering for Iosaf and Potter which seemed to piss off the coach from the opposite team. He glared at Draco, who was now on the ground with Clive and not up in the VIP section. He wanted to make sure the team could see him and know that they had his support. 

Luke made two goals, Iosaf defended two from the other team and the Seeker from Seville had spotted the Snitch first. He was shoulder to shoulder with Potter - the game was close so and so close and then finally — it was declared the Blue Bats were the winner. Moving on! 

But at what cost? 

The Beater from the Speedy Seville, after the game was called, threw his bat right at Luke. Iosaf blocked him but not before he was hit in the head. Hard. 

He crashed on the ground, unconscious and unresponsive. Iosaf was always considered to be a mighty dragon but as he came crashing down, they all discovered he was made of ice.


	20. "It needs to mean nothing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT:  
> 

At St Mungo's Draco was losing it. Well, he tried not to show it but he was indeed, losing it. What was he going to do if something happened to Iosaf? He was one of their best players but it didn't matter right now — he was special to Draco. They were _friends_. Draco cared for everyone on the team and would be freaking out if it was Canice, or Trevor, or Julius— 

"You really care for him…" It wasn't a question but Draco saw the question in Potter's eyes. 

"Potter. Not now…" 

"I know. I'm not—" 

"I don't need this right now," said Draco. 

"What do you need then? What can I do?" 

"Here…" Clive came into the hallway holding a giant mug of hot cocoa and offered it to Draco. "Drink this and relax. We're not going to know anything until the Healers complete their full analysis. So you need to settle down. Both of you. Potter, you want to help? Leave Draco alone. We have press gathering outside the hospital why don't you take Luke and Kason with you and go answer a few questions. Tell them we don't know anything and we're hoping for a speedy recovery." 

"Anything specific I should or shouldn't tell them?" 

"I've already had one reporter contact me about the two of you snogging outside the Leaky Cauldron last night so you know…those questions might come up." 

"What?" Draco looked up to catch Clive's eye. 

"Shite…" Potter mumbled. 

"Yeah. Shite is right. I don't know why the owner of a Quidditch team, also known as richest bachelor only second to Saviour of the wizarding world can't be more discrete." 

"I…" Potter hesitated. 

"It's nothing. We're nothing. It was nothing. It didn't happen. Whoever claimed they saw something didn't see anything. There's nothing." 

Clive raised an eyebrow at Draco and turned to look at Potter. "Got that? There's nothing. No pictures. No proof. It's not real." 

"Right…" Potter said, and Draco didn't know what he was thinking or feeling and Draco didn't dare look at him. Eventually, he heard Potter's footsteps walking away.

As the footsteps became faint, Draco felt defeated. Clive turned to look at him. "I expected you to be more careful, Draco…" 

"I know. I'm sorry." 

"About what? Snogging Potter or getting caught?" 

Draco shrugged. "I liked snogging him," he admitted in a low voice. "Maybe expected him to be more careful than me. Or…what am I even saying? He's bloody sodding Potter. He would never be careful." 

"That's why you have to be careful for the both of you." 

"My father…" Draco cleared his throat, trying to keep the emotion out of him. "He caught me by surprise…I went out for a drink and well…I wasn't my best self." 

Draco looked up at Clive who was smiling at him. "This is more and I like it. There's real emotion there. I know you claim your father is extremely difficult to deal with and I'll agree. I don't necessarily want him to be the one calling the shots — but you liked how Potter made you feel after, didn't you? I mean…I don't need the details but maybe you should try to talk to him. If you let your guard down so easily with him — maybe when you close yourself up, you should take him in with you." 

"It isn't so easy."


	21. Did you really like it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt(s) Used** : [xmas decorations on the road](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/digthewriter/66395316/312893/312893_original.png) for [](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**slythindor100**](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/) \+ cosy for [](https://newyearcntdown.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**newyearcntdown**](https://newyearcntdown.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> * * *

The roads outside hospital were busy and bustling and Christmas decorations could be found everywhere. The state of inside Iosaf's room was the complete opposite. All members of the Blue Bats hovered around him as he rested even though the medi-witches had told everyone to leave. No one wanted to leave.

"I'm going to get more coffee," Draco said excusing himself and on his way to the cafe, he crossed paths with Luke and Kason who were probably just returning from addressing the press. "How did it go?" 

Kason grunted and Draco figured that was most what he'd probably said to the reporters. He turned his gaze to Luke who looked like he was the one hurting even if Iosaf was the one who'd been hit. 

"What's the matter?" 

"Shouldn't have sent _him_ out there," Kason said, surprising Draco. 

"Shut it," Luke said to Kason and they continued walking leaving Draco alone in the corridor. 

Where was Potter? He'd been out there with the two addressing the reporters, was he still there? 

Unsure whether he should go searching for Potter or get coffee like he'd said, Draco turned a corner and immediately someone grabbed his elbow and he found himself in a dark supply cupboard. 

"What…?" Draco asked when there was light again and he realised he was in there with Potter. "What are you doing?" 

"Are you okay?" Potter asked, eyes searching Draco's face. 

"I'm fine. How was the press?" 

Potter scoffed. "It was fine. They were more interested in gossip and whether we're going to play the next game without Iosaf or forfeit. And if I was going to the Ministry New Year's Eve party and who I was taking. Whether I'm upset that Ginny has a better Quidditch career than I do and so on and so on and so on…" 

"What did you say?" Draco asked, curious to know the answers himself because he was a glutton for punishment, is all. 

Potter smirked at him and came closer. "What do you really wanna know?" 

"I have to speak to the team. We have to decide if we're going against the Fearless Grain or if we're going to ask for an extension and if we don't get one, are we going to forfeit?" 

"They didn't ask about us kissing, by the way," Potter said, coming even closer, "In case you forgot about Clive saying that bit…" 

"Shit." Draco sighed. "He was having me on and I…admitted to it. Fuck. Fell into that wanker's trap."

"So he just made up a story about someone seeing us snogging and so you told him you were snogging me?" 

"I told him I like it," Draco admitted, his forehead falling on Potter's shoulder and for a few moments, Potter simply held him. 

"If it makes you feel any better, I like it too." 

"It doesn't," said Draco. 

"Ouch," replied Potter.


	22. The Team Needs To Decide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt(s) Used** : [xmas lights](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/digthewriter/66395316/316031/316031_original.png) for [](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**slythindor100**](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/) \+ Silver Bells for [](https://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**dracoharry100**](https://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/) \+ _Found Family_ for [](https://newyearcntdown.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**newyearcntdown**](https://newyearcntdown.dreamwidth.org/).
> 
> * * *

The entire hospital was dressed for the occasion with twinkling lights, magical candles, and joy and cheer everywhere. St Mungo's was trying hard to keep the happy in such a gloomy place.

Draco and Potter returned to Iosaf's room with several cups of coffee in hand. Draco had figured it was going to be a long night. No one was going to want to leave and if a few did, they would return first thing in the morning. It was nice to have a little family within the team. Even if many had people waiting for them at home, they knew their priorities were as equal in showing support for the members of the Blue Bats. 

"We must discuss our next game…if we are continuing to participate, that is," Draco said, trying a soft tone. As the owner of the team, he needed an answer to give to the League and the Ministry that was sponsoring the charity games. 

"What happens if we forfeit?" Luke asked. "I mean…we can take a vote, of course, but I'd like to know our options. If they are going to fine us or I don't know, throw us in Azkaban?" 

"It is the Ministry," Potter said with a soft chuckle. "You never know." 

"Aren't you their Golden Boy?" Julius and Kason asked at the same time and Draco couldn't hide his snort. 

Potter elbowed him in the ribs as Draco covered his face, trying to hide his grin. 

"I'm not sure what our options are but no one is going to force the team to play if you don't wish to. I don't think there will be a fine and if there is, I can pay it. We have Emergency Funds available in the team's budget, I'll have to speak to the Goblins at Gringotts. However, I think the worst case scenario is that the funds we have accrued by winning the first three games will be forfeited as well. Which means each of us is taking a loss from the players, to the coach, to…me. Further, if there were any chance of you being spotlighted to the International League—this won't look good." 

Draco stopped for a moment to take a breath and only then noticed that Luke was sat the closest to Iosaf and was holding his hand. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Clive. 

"None of us were aware," Clive replied to Draco's silent question. Then Clive nodded up and then side to side between Draco and Potter. 

Draco rolled his eyes. 

"Thankfully, our next game isn't for 2 more days, and if we want to play I can request an extension. They might let the other team go first but if they don't, we have to be ready for an answer by tomorrow evening. We all have to ask ourselves, maybe, what will Iosaf want? If… _when_ he wakes up tomorrow as the Healers have predicted, would he be happy or upset? Would he continue to play if Julius, or Trevor, or Canice were there and not him?" 

The silence in the room was full of charge. Everyone was giving Draco's question a deep consideration. Just for the briefest moment, Draco's felt a tingle in his fingers and realised that Potter had brushed his fingers against Draco's. Draco leaned back, the merest of centimetres and felt Potter's shoulder next to his. It was gratifying to have someone he could lean on even if it was brief. Even if after this season was over, Potter was going to be moving on. But right now, Potter was there and Draco for once didn't wish to dread the future.


	23. Whose future is more important?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt(s) Used** : [gingerbread people biscuites/cookies](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/digthewriter/66395316/314425/314425_original.png) for [](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**slythindor100**](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/). Joy for [](https://newyearcntdown.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**newyearcntdown**](https://newyearcntdown.dreamwidth.org/). Baking for the holidays for [](https://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**dracoharry100**](https://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/).
> 
> * * *

"How much is it going to set us back?" Clive asked Draco once they were alone. 

The team members were taking shifts on who was going home, who was spending the night, and who was going to come back when so someone would be around when Iosaf woke up. Potter had even managed to sweet talk a Healer into allowing a small cot for Luke to sleep on so he could be next to Iosaf. 

"I'm not sure…" Draco said in a hushed tone. He was certain no one was listening to their conversation but he needed to keep it confidential. They didn't have much funds and with Iosaf in hospital, the team's funds would be even more depleted with the bills. Certainly, the care was free of charge but the medicinal potions, and the galleons it would cost if there was extra physical therapy required, along with the number of nights Iosaf would be required to stay in a private room at hospital would all add up. 

This was why they had an Emergency Fund which was paid for by extra PR events and advertising — yet they were a small team — and for the most part, Draco _had_ been covering the costs without telling anyone on the team. 

"What if I don't take my portion?" Clive asked. 

"That's ridiculous. I know what your financial situation is, Clive. And you were telling me how your family is going to start growing…I'll figure something out." 

"What about me?" Potter came and sat next to Draco. He handed both Clive and Draco a cup of orange juice. "Ministry is paying for me and they're paying no matter how far I do or do not go. If we don't play…I _still_ get paid. It'll cover—" 

"That's ridiculous, Potter." 

"Is it?" Potter said. "I was going to donate the money to charity, anyway. I don't need it. The team does. What's your other option? You need an anonymous funder and this can stay between us. If anything, I can have my solicitor draw up the paperwork and I'll never even step into your office." 

"But you can't keep playing for the team after the League is over if you're also an anonymous donor," said Clive. "Oh…" he added as if he'd realised something. 

"You were only temporary." 

"From what I hear, you already have a Seeker. She's on maternity leave but she plans to come back for Spring training…I was never meant to be permanent." 

Draco felt odd with the way they were sat, with the way Potter and Clive were talking to each other over him, and with the way Potter's knee was pressed against his and he was still discussing of how he wasn't meant to be permanent. 

Clive looked at Draco for a long while and then he spoke up again. "If this isn't our only option then the other is to involve Lucius Malfoy. He has been offering to purchase—" 

"That's not a bloody option and you know it," Draco snapped. 

Before anyone else could say anything, Clive's pocket watch chimed and he looked down on it. "Bloody hell that's the time? Sorry, mates, but I have to rush home now. I'll be back first thing in the morning to hear the team's decision. And yours. I think you two should get some rest and talk it over. I'll just say one more thing and then I will leave, if that's alright?" 

Draco nodded and Potter's knee pressed more firmly against his. Draco sighed hating the comfort and the dread of that touch. 

"Two players on the same team are dating, or shagging, or whatever…that can be a publicity nightmare but it isn't the end of the world. It can be maintained and news can be controlled." He paused for a few moments so the words could sink in. Then he continued, "but a player and the owner cannot keep their relationship a secret. It causes tension in the team, gossip and doubt of favouritism, and generally isn't good for the team morale." 

"Okay…" Draco drawled. 

"Potter cannot be a permanent member of the Blue Bats. Or you cannot be the owner of it." Clive got up from his chair and turned to give both Draco and Potter another look. "I'm going to check on Iosaf and the rest before heading out. Have yourselves a restful evening. I will bring over some of my wife's gingerbread man biscuits in the morning."


	24. The Show Must Go On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt(s) Used** : _[reindeer shagging holiday jumpers](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/digthewriter/66395316/312308/312308_original.png)_ for [](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**slythindor100**](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/) \+ colors of the season for [](https://newyearcntdown.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**newyearcntdown**](https://newyearcntdown.dreamwidth.org/) \+ Playing Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer for [](https://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**dracoharry100**](https://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/).
> 
> * * *

"You should go home," Draco said to Potter a few minutes after Clive left. "I'll check on the team." 

"No. You should go home. I'll check on the team," replied Potter. "I think we need to talk…" When Draco raised an eyebrow, Potter clarified, "The team and I need to talk. We need to decide if we're playing the next game or not and what that means for the team's finances. You don't have to worry about that, Potter. I'll figure something out. I always do." 

"I know, Draco," Potter said, taking a step closer. "But I'm saying that you don't have to. You don't have to figure it out alone or take the financial hit. I want you to consider what I've said and what I'm offering. It's been made clear that I have no place on the team in the New Year…" 

"Potter—"

"And that's okay. I like being a free agent. I hate being tied down to anything, not after how my life had been decided for me until I was done with my teens." 

"That's a comforting thought," said Draco. "You don't want to get tied down." 

"That's not…that's not what I mean. I want to have the freedom to explore what's happening between us. Is that _so_ much to ask? I want to continue to have the freedom to kiss you and maybe, someday, after everything settles…have more?" 

"I can't think about that—I can't handle that right now." 

"Yes," Potter said with a dry tone. "Because you are so incapable of handling multiple responsibilities. Poor little Draco Malfoy—" 

"Don't even start with me, Potter." 

Potter grinned at Draco as if he'd won whatever game they were playing. _Again with the games_ , thought Draco. Draco glowered at him. 

"Okay…" Potter said with his hands raised. "Can I just say one more thing?" 

Draco sighed. "What awfully Gryffindorish thing are you going to say now, Potter?" 

Potter laughed and he looked around as if he was hoping there was no one in the room around them. This was better. At least with people in the room, even if they were far away, he wouldn't try to kiss Draco again. "I don't date much," he started with his voice low. "So as I'm someone who doesn't appreciate being tied down, when I do find someone I fancy, I take it seriously. This…" He gestured between them, "I don't know what it is but it's already serious for me. I don't want to give you the impression I'm taking this lightly. Even if the team chooses to forfeit and the championship is over for us… that'll work for me. Because I want to be able to get started on _us_." 

Potter waited. He waited a while until Draco realised he'd finished speaking and he was expecting a response from Draco. 

"That's…tolerable," replied Draco, and then he bit the inside of his cheek. 

"Tolerably Gryffindorish?" 

"Yes," said Draco. "Tolerably Gryffindorish."

*

The next morning when Draco returned to hospital, he saw the Healer first. Good news was that Iosaf had woken up and he was going to be alright. Still, he wouldn't be allowed to play or even _practice_ for at least four months.

When he arrived at the room, the entire team was there. The bad news was they were all dressed in Iosaf's favourite jumper that had somehow magically duplicated itself for the entire team. Draco would bet money that Iosaf was responsible for _Geminio_. 

"What's all this?" Draco asked, trying to sound stern. 

"Don't worry, Draco, we have one for you too…" Julius helpfully gave Draco his own red jumper featuring two reindeers mid-coitus.

"Brilliant," Draco said, wearing the jumper on top of his crisp white collared shirt and grey trousers. "Very festive." He looked around the room and his eyes settled on Potter who was grinning at him, and Draco scowled. When his eyes landed on Iosaf, the man was giving him a knowing smile. Draco averted his gaze to Iosaf's hand which was holding Luke's and raised an eyebrow. "We'll discuss _that_ later."

"Sure, Boss…" Iosaf said with a wink. 

"Don't make me trade you," snapped Draco. 

"The team has made their decision," Clive said, "but Iosaf disagrees." The mood in the room slightly shifted. 

"I don't want anyone to lose out on the prize money because of my injury. We can still play. We can _still_ win. I think it's bloody ridiculous everyone wants to forfeit because of the other bloke did. I hope he gets what he deserves and we need to show them that we're not a weak team." 

"The other player from Speedy Seville has been banned from playing for one season. It isn't much but I have…well Potter has solicitor friends who are looking into bringing in a bigger charge. To make sure that no other player can simply attack and get away with it." 

"Potter?" Draco asked, surprised. 

"After the championship is over…" Potter said coming from behind Clive and standing next to Draco, "I won't be a part of the Blue Bats so it isn't a conflict of interest. If that's the angle you're going for." 

"I'm…" Draco hesitated and Potter took his hand. "Potter…" Draco tried to warn him. 

"They know. I've told them." 

"Told them what exactly?" Draco asked, because he really wanted to know. Potter shrugged and for once he broke eye contact and his cheeks flushed. "Are you _blushing_?" 

"Potter's madly in love with you, Draco. Two weeks, and he's smitten. Get over it," Iosaf said, helpfully. 

"That's not what I said!" Potter turned to glare at Iosaf as the team laughed on. 

"But that's what I heard," replied Iosaf.


	25. Fight To The End

The schedule for the league championship had been altered. Due to Iosaf's injury, _intentional acts of violence_ charges against the player from the Seville, and all the paperwork that needed to be filed around everything, 3 days felt as though they had been ten. 

It was Christmas Day, and it was time for the fourth game for the Blue Bats. The team was ready. Today, they were facing off against the Fearless Grain, and Draco was a nervous wreck. 

He didn't know if the team had bit off more than they could chew. What if it was a disaster? What if Luke was more worried about Iosaf than keeping his head in the game, and what if… he wouldn't be able to protect his team. 

"I see you're overly worried again." Draco jerked at the familiar voice as he'd not expected it. Canice, holding a tiny, bundled up baby stood next to him in the VIP lounge. His plan had been to go down to the field next to Clive after the game had started. He wanted to put less pressure on the men and women of the Blue Bats. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Uh… I'm a very important member of the team, Draco, I can come and go as I please." 

Draco smiled at Canice and finally pulled her in for a hug. "I'm glad you're here." 

She nodded and kissed him on the cheek. "I went to visit Iosaf at hospital before coming here. He's got a nice, private room set up for him. If I had known the team was going to throw Galleons at their best players like that, I would have asked for such accommodations when I was in labour." She teased Draco, he knew, because she did get great service when she was at hospital in her hometown. 

Canice continued, "And he's got access to the wireless so he can hear the play by play. Not sure if that was a good idea, but he all but screamed at me when I told him to keep it turned off." 

"He just wants to know about Luke." 

"Ah…" Canice said and looked away from Draco. She seemed to know something and didn't wish to divulge. 

"You knew about them?" 

She shrugged. "I've known for awhile. They're not subtle. Maybe you thought Iosaf's crazy so didn't think his obvious flirting—" 

"Iosaf _is_ crazy." 

She laughed. "And you? I hear my replacement's just your type." 

"He's not your replacement," Draco said with a sigh as they finally took their seats. The match was going to begin in a few minutes. "He's leaving after the championship is over." 

"Well, that'll make it easy for you to date him." 

"Why is everyone so worried about my dating life?" Draco asked. 

The sound of the horn indicating the beginning of the game echoed through the pitch and everyone was quiet, on the edge of their seats, waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

Draco held his breath and felt as though he didn't release it until Potter had caught the Snitch.

*-*

One more game won and one more game to go. Was this year ever going to get over? 

Everyone was cheering and hugging themselves as The Fearless Grain exited the pitch and only The Blue Bats remained. Draco, Canice and baby made their way down to congratulate the team! Everyone was over the moon and Draco was certain that over the wireless as Iosaf heard about their victory he would be cheering as well — and annoying the living daylights out of the hospital staff. 

"You did it!" Draco exclaimed as Clive pulled him in for a strong hug. 

"We did it. The team was really motivated and ready to show that nothing can stop us!" 

"That's brilliant!" 

Draco looked across the field where most of the team was gathered and they were all hugging and cheering with Potter. A few ran over towards Draco and Canice to wish her well, say hello to the baby, and celebrate. It was indeed an incredible affair. 

"So, what's the plan now?" Canice asked Draco as most of the team started to head off to the changing rooms to celebrate, holler, and cheer some more as they showered and dressed for the evening. 

Clive answered for Draco, "Final game's in two days. Everyone's going to have a relaxing Boxing Day and then we're back at it. We haven't had much time to practise in between the games. I think we should have a final run tomorrow and then one full day off and then be ready to face the Big League team."

"The Big League team?" Canice asked, curious. 

"Yeah…" said Draco. "We're considered Tier 3, right? So after all the tiers competed and whoever makes it to the final championship faces off an International team, also known as the Big League team — in our case it'll be The Ruthless Roads from Berlin." 

Canice made a face which Draco knew far too well. The Ruthless Roads hadn't lost a game in ages and their players were worse and rougher than the Speedy Seville — though none had been charged with assault against a player they still were tough and Draco wasn't sure if the Blue Bats had _ever_ faced a formidable enemy life that before. 

"Might want to assign another player to have Potter's back," said Canice. "The Ruthless Roads tend to tag team with their Seeker. Once a Snitch is sought — their other team members try to keep the Seeker occupied until their own Seeker can catch the Snitch. I've been to a few of their games. They don't get the name Ruthless by being nothin', Coach." 

"Good to know!" Clive said enthusiastically. "I better head to the changing rooms and talk to the team before they leave for the night!" 

Clive said their goodbyes to Draco and Canice. 

"Can I walk you to your Apparition point?" Draco asked. 

Canice shook her head. "Not going to Apparate with this little one just yet. But you can walk me to the Floo at the pub around the corner…" She smiled at him and they started to make their way out of the arena as it'd all but emptied for the night. 

"So, you're happy with the kids and the husband — matching Christmas socks and all sipping hot chocolate by the fire?" Draco teased. He'd received her Christmas card a few days before which was nothing but a moving image of the fire and a bunch of people wearing festive socks. It was adorable and if Draco were honest with himself, he would have admitted he was slightly jealous. 

She elbowed him as they continued walking. "It's not all bad. We have our moments but I'm looking forward to returning to practice. It's been difficult to keep up with the exercise routine with the baby and a husband who only wants to cook for you all the time." 

"I can't imagine! Must be so difficult!" Draco teased again. 

As they were about to be ready to head into the pub, Draco heard his name. He turned to see Potter there. 

"Hi…" Draco said, feeling slightly caught off-guard. He'd never really let his guard down around anyone besides a few people like Iosaf, and Clive, and Canice — and Potter had nearly caught him like that. "Need something." 

"Yeah…" Potter closed the distance between them and then awkwardly looked at Canice. "Hi." 

"Hello, Mr Potter…" she said in a teasing tone with a knowing smile. 

"Don't do that…" Draco warned her. 

"Well. I'll be waiting inside for you, Draco. Whenever you're ready." She gave them both a nod and then walked away. 

Draco turned his attention towards Potter. "Needed something?" 

"Yes, Draco. I need something," Potter said, sounding frustrated. 

"Um… okay. Can I help you—" 

Potter grabbed Draco by his shoulders and pulled him close, kissing him. This kiss, unlike the others before was demanding and needy. Potter sucked in a deep breath as if ready to suck Draco's soul out of his body — and then bit Draco's lower lip. Draco moaned, his body moulding against Potter's and he was helpless. Helpless to do anything, to say anything. His brain was telling him it wasn't a good idea to kiss in public like that but his eyes closed, his heart pounded, and he was gone. He was gone and ready for Potter to take him anywhere he desired. He was useless, and helpless, and even though he usually hated being like that — something about Potter made him want to give into it all. 

He wanted to tell the world to fuck itself. 

When they broke apart, Draco was breathing heavy, and Potter's face was buried in Draco's neck. 

"Couldn't let you leave without saying goodnight," said Potter. 

"I didn't know…" Draco whispered. "I didn't know how to get your attention when you were the hero tonight. Again." 

"You always have my attention, Draco." 

"I…" Draco hesitated. 

"You have to go, and that's okay, but maybe I can come by and see you tomorrow?" 

"Very well…" Draco said when he wanted to ask why Potter couldn't come over tonight? "I'll owl you." 

"I look forward to it." Potter started to pull away but Draco still held onto him. "Yeah?" he asked. 

"Or tonight. Even if it's late. If you wanted to stop by after you're done celebrating with the team—" 

"Yeah. Okay. Definitely. Tonight." 

"Okay. Great," said Draco. 

"Yes. Great," replied Potter. Then he kissed Draco again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of 25 days of drarry but the story isn't done, I'll prob. continue is for a few more chapters. Thank you to the wonderful people who have been reading it. There's more drarry lovin' comin' ♥


	26. Waiting for the night to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traditional prompt # 5: pillows w/ words on them.

Draco sat on the sofa in the sitting room at Malfoy Manor in his best dark green satin pyjamas and held a book. He wasn't reading it. There was no way he was actually going to read a book while waiting for Potter to Floo-call him. If Potter was even going to do that. He figured he'd wait for as long as he could and then turn in. He'd asked Potter to stop by even if it was late — not know what 'late' really meant for the team or Potter. 

Surely they would be enjoying their evening, having won a game no one expected them to, along with getting their pictures taken and all that. 

Draco held onto the throw pillow Pansy had given him as a gift last Christmas, it was a silly little thing, but it brought him comfort. Now, as he waited for Potter, as anxious as ever, he could use all the comfort in the world.

The fire roared in the Floo and Draco heard a faint voice.

"Hello?" 

"Yes?" Draco replied. 

"It's Harry. Is still a good—" 

"Yes." _Goodness, Draco, try not to sound overly desperate_ , he told himself. 

"Brilliant. Give me a moment…" 

One minute later, Potter was standing in the sitting room at the Manor, facing Draco and wearing a huge grin. 

"Um…Hello," Draco said, nervous. He'd never done _this_ sort of thing before. Have a man simply show up at your place. 

"Hi… Thanks for…um…" Potter cleared his throat. "Thanks for waiting. I'm glad to be here." 

"How was the celebration?" asked Draco. He looked down at his empty glass of Firewhisky which he had been sipping on slowly. He needed it for courage but hadn't wanted to get drunk. 

"It was fine. They all knew… I mean I tried to play it off but I think they all know where I was going tonight." 

Draco released a long sigh. "Yes, well. Very well then. I suppose. Can I get you something to drink or eat, maybe? Did you lot eat anything besides chips at the pub?" 

Potter shook his head. "I had a sandwich and some chips. But yeah… I could use a drink or…" Potter reached for Draco and Draco hesitantly closed the distance between them. "Or I could get drunk kissing you." 

Draco rolled his eyes. Potter buried his face in Draco's neck. "I've grown to fancy you a lot, you know." 

"Hmm…" said Draco. "So what do we do now?" 

"Can I…?" Potter drawled, looking oddly shy. This was the first time Draco felt like he was holding back. 

"What? Take me to bed?" Draco said in a whisper. 

"Yes. But…" His cheeks reddened and he kissed Draco on the cheek. "Can I take a shower? And then… take you to bed? Just to talk and maybe cuddles? I don't want to rush this but I wanted to see you. I wanted to be here." 

Both Potter and Draco seemed to release a tension that'd been in the air. Draco's shoulders relaxed and he didn't even know he'd been so tense, extra tense since Potter had arrived. 

"Be my guest," he said softly and led Potter to the guest bathroom and handed him a dressing gown.


	27. Don't tease me.

As Draco sat on this bed, waiting for Potter to get out of the shower, he was beyond nervous. He knew he shouldn't be, but couldn't help himself to some mulled wine. Besides, it was warm and soothing and a few sips would guarantee a good night sleep. Potter was probably bone-tired from the game today and it would most likely help him as well.

As Potter entered the room, Draco nearly spilt the drink on himself. 

Potter had the cotton dressing gown on but it was nearly entirely open. He had managed to tie the knot in the middle which showed some semblance of privacy at his privates but otherwise, it was a _show_ and he acted as if he _knew_ what he was doing to Draco. 

"I thought we were just talking?" Draco asked, struggling to sound nonchalant. 

Potter chuckled low and sexy and Draco hated him. He scowled just so Potter would know Draco was cross. "Doesn't mean I can't show off. Maybe a preview of what you might get to open one day?" Potter said with a wink. 

"Does that actually work on anyone?" asked Draco. 

Potter shrugged. "I don't know, it's the first time I'm trying so hard to pull someone." 

"Well, you're already in my bedroom so I'd venture half the battle's already won, Potter." 

"Brilliant," teased Potter. "So, um…do you have any clothes for me or you want me to sleep naked in your bed?" 

Draco rolled his eyes and got out of the bed. He grabbed a pair of brand new pink, satin pyjamas he'd owned for a while but never worn them. "Here," he said. 

"These look new." 

"That's because they are new." 

"Were you saving them for me?" 

"No. Potter. I was saving them the next hot bloke I pulled. Fortunately for you, you're privy to them first." 

"Draco…" Potter grabbed Draco's elbow, tight. "Don't joke like that. I can be quite possessive." 

"I'd like to see you try," Draco said, unsure of why he was pushing Potter's buttons now. Maybe something about seeing Potter had riled something inside him. Maybe it was the whole — you can look but you can't touch — teasing which truly upset Draco. He hated being teased. He hated being strung along… 

Draco took a deep sigh and took a step back. 

"My apologies," he said. 

"I… Okay." Potter looked confused. "I feel like I did something or said something terribly wrong here but I don't know how to fix it." 

"It's fine. I'm just…tired. It's been a long few weeks." 

"Yeah. Okay. I'll change and then come to bed?" Potter asked, scared as if Draco was going to kick him out. Maybe he was. Maybe if he wasn't so damned cute looking like a kicked puppy. 

Draco smiled. "Certainly. Can't have my star player roaming the streets of wizarding London in pink pyjamas."


	28. Something and Everything

Draco grabbed Potter by the arm and led him to the bed. He turned to the blanket ladder situated near his bed and picked one up for them to share. He watched as Potter climbed on his bed and sat up straight in the corner with legs crossed and a worried look. 

"It's alright, Potter," Draco said, trying to reassure him. Ultimately, he settled on the bed next to Potter and pulled the blanket over them. 

"Goodnight, Potter." 

"Wait…" Potter said. 

"What?" 

"I thought we were going to drink the mulled wine." 

"Fine," Draco huffed and handed him a mug. He'd been so all over the place he'd forgot his own plan and was glad Potter was there. "Thank you for coming by tonight. I'm glad you're here…" Draco mumbled. 

Potter's eyes widened. "Do you mean it?" 

"Of course, I mean it," Draco said, scowling. 

"I'm glad I'm here. Sorry about… if I tease you too much. It's a bad habit and I sometimes don't know when to bring it back." 

"Cheers," Draco said and took a sip of his wine. Potter did the same. 

"This is really good." 

"Thanks," Draco said with a smile. He felt a little triumphant at making a drink Potter liked given how he'd seemed to love the Seeker's Downfall Potter had ordered for him at the pub. 

They drank in silence for a while until Potter reached over Draco and placed his mug on the side-table. As he did so, his cheek brushed against Draco's and he didn't pull away. "Can I kiss you again?" he asked and Draco nodded. He too placed his mug out of the way when Potter cupped Draco's cheek and pulled him close. 

They kissed softly for a bit. Deep, wet kisses, taking their time and for once, Draco really felt like he didn't have to rush anywhere. It was so tender it almost broke Draco's heart. He didn't know he could care about a kiss in such a way — that he could kiss someone so gently and continue wanting to kiss them forever. 

Slowly, as they continued kissing, they ended up laying flat on the bed, with their limbs tangled. Potter's lips travelled down Draco's cheek, his throat, and he started to suck on Draco's collarbone. Draco arched up and moaned, wanting to pull Potter on top of him, to feel his weight there, so be able to give and take more than what they'd promised each other for the night. 

Potter's hands roamed down Draco's body until his fingers made contact with Draco's skin. Draco's breath hitched when Potter's thumbs hooked on the elastic of Draco's trousers. 

"Do you want me to stop?" Potter asked, huskily. 

"No…" 

"But…" 

"You're the one who asked and now you're hesitating?" 

"It's just…" Potter spoke softly. "I wanted to do this proper. Court you but things escalated in such a way, I haven't been able to control them." 

"We don't have to do _everything_ tonight," Draco replied. "But if you wanted to do _something_ …" Draco turned his body and palmed Potter's erection, "I'm not against it." 

Potter grinned before kissing and sucking Draco's neck again. "Brilliant. And I'll make you breakfast tomorrow morning so it can be our second date." 

"When was our first date?" Draco asked as Potter pulled down Draco's trousers and then his as well. 

Potter didn't reply.


	29. At the edge of his seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no concept of time in this fic and there are no set rules for Quidditch. Don't hate.

Potter stayed for three nights. He stayed until it was time for him to meet with the team and be ready for the final game. They didn't do more than kissing and some heavy petting, it was as if Potter was really waiting for his contract with the Blue Bats to end before he would make any sort of real move on Draco. Still, for some odd reason, Draco trusted him. 

Christmas had come and gone. On Boxing Day, Potter went to visit the Weasleys and returned to Draco's for the night. While he was gone, Draco fire-called his family and wished them a Happy Christmas. They didn't exchange presents, not really, as his mother claimed she could never figure out what to get Draco and Draco sent over some wine just as a formality than anything. 

Maybe, some day his relationship with his family would be healed and he could have a proper Christmas with them again. That day wasn't anytime soon.

The morning of the final game had been cold and weary. Draco looked out from his window and only saw piles and piles of snow everywhere. He wondered if this was any other situation, they would have postponed the game but it was nearing the New Year and because of the controversy surrounding Seville and the attack on Iosaf, they had pushed the schedule far enough. 

"So, I'll see you there?" Potter asked Draco as he dressed in the clothes he'd arrived in three nights ago. He was going to go to his flat, get changed, and then head over to meet the team. 

"Yes. Of course," replied Draco and Potter smiled at him before pulling him in close. He wrapped his arms around Draco as Draco's back pressed against Potter's chest. "I liked staying here with you." 

Potter had been wearing Draco's clothes for most of his stay and more often than not, found a reason to walk around shirtless. He was all but giving the house-elves a heart attack. 

"It was tolerable," Draco said with a smirk. 

Potter pressed his face in the back of Draco's neck and chuckled. "I'm starting to wonder…" He paused. "I don't think tolerable means what you think it means, Draco." 

Draco smiled and pushed back. "I'm using the word correctly," he said. "Perhaps I simply have higher standards than most people." 

"I'll say…" Potter said kissing Draco's neck before letting it go.

*-*

The final game of the championship was rough. There were a lot of Galleons on the line along with the reputation of the teams. 

The Vilnius Fortune was a strong team and it was clear they'd been studying the Blue Bats' tactics with and without Iosaf. Normally, the areas that were strengthened by Iosaf's participation were left vulnerable and Fortune knew it. It was a fascinating game to watch. Luke and Julius did their best to dodge the Beaters as much as they could and in turn, Kason and Trevor were mostly on the offence. 

Clive had made a good game plan and with the way they were switching it up so much, it was clear the team had been paying attention to him. 

The final match had Draco on the edge of his seat more than the last one against the Fearless Grain. As the game came to a close, the Snitch was caught just at the last second. And as Potter's body hit the ground, they had yet to determine who had caught the Snitch.


	30. A Seeker's Downfall (and not the drink)

Draco couldn't believe he was back in hospital! 

As he rushed into the room where Potter was assigned, he was the last one there. After the game had ended and the medics came onto the Pitch to get him, they realised the other team's Seeker had also taken a nasty fall. He'd taken the fall after he'd _pushed_ off his broom. There were plenty of witnesses who had seen the Seeker from Fortune commit the violation _catching the Snitch_ was automatically disqualified and it didn't matter who had caught it. No one was actually certain and fans of both teams were arguing _their_ Seeker had caught it. 

The game had been tied almost the entire time and right before the Snitch debacle, the Blue Bats had come five points ahead. Ultimately, Snitch or no Snitch, the Blue Bats had won the Christmas Championship. 

_At what cost?_ thought Draco. 

Of course, pushing and shoving and fighting was part of the sport but two members of his team hospitalised one game after another was too much for him to handle. He couldn't even _imagine_ what the papers would be writing about the competency of his team — and what Father would say about his competency as their owner. Still, all of this was going to have to take the back seat.

In Potter's room, it wasn't only his team members but the entire Weasley clan was there too, along with Lovegood, Longbottom, and Oliver Wood. 

"Draco…" Potter said, all smiles.

"Here we go again," Ginny Weasley mumbled. 

"How is he?" Draco turned to Clive and asked. 

"He's fine. Potter has received a high dosage of painkillers so a bit he's talking a bit hazily yet quite a lot." 

"Draco's my boyfriend," announced Potter. 

"Oh. Dear," Draco said. _Fuck._

"I know. So you've been telling us," said Molly Weasley with a smile. She shyly looked at Draco and then looked away. 

"Evidently, he's been telling more," said Draco, to which, his entire team laughed. 

"Well, I suppose congratulations are in order. The entire team didn't have to come to the hospital but I'm glad you're here. I have the results of the game." 

"What is it?" Clive asked. "Did we win? I bet we won!" 

"Yes," Draco said and the entire room erupted in cheer. 

A Healer came into the room and shushed them all. "I'm allowing everyone to be here but you must keep your voices down!" 

The room fell silent. Draco raised an eyebrow at his team who surprisingly were behaving quite well. 

"Luke, why don't you go and give Iosaf the good news?" Draco said and Luke nodded once, taking a few of the players with him. 

Draco turned to look at Potter who was mumbling something to a crimson Longbottom. 

"Okay, enough is enough. I have to go and settle some business for the team—" 

"No! Don't _leave_!" Potter whined. 

Molly spoke up as Draco was about to answer. "Yes. Why don't you stay here? We've been here a while and we'll go. Harry, dear, we'll see you for the New Year's party. Now remember, you promised." Then she turned towards Draco. "You too, Mr Malfoy. I'm stopping over at Harrod's for your post-Christmas present."

Potter nodded and Draco had a feeling Molly Weasley had taken advantage of a muddled-brain Potter and coerced him into attending a family function. Draco looked at the Weasley siblings and they confirmed his suspicions. 

"Certainly," replied Draco. There was no point in arguing with the woman right now. 

One by one everyone left. Clive and team headed off to see Iosaf and said they were going to throw a celebration party tomorrow when Potter could join them. Eventually, Draco turned to look at Potter. 

"You're a handful, are you aware of this?" 

"Yes. But you love me anyway." 

Draco's eyes widened and he didn't answer immediately. "Um…I'm getting there." 

"Me too," Potter replied. "I'm getting there." 

Potter took Draco's hand and grinned once again. "I'm glad you know I fancy you." Then, he turned his head to the side and immediately fell asleep.


	31. A promising future...

Potter was allowed to leave the hospital after one day and Draco decided to accompany him to his place. As soon as they arrived, Kreacher was besides himself.

"Potter and Master Draco!" Kreacher exclaimed. "Oh Kreacher is most blessed by Master Draco's presence! Finally Potter has done something right. Welcome, Master Draco. Most welcome!"

"Ugh…" Potter groaned. "We should have gone to yours."

"Yes, but all your things are here and you need rest. Kreacher, get us some tea immediately."

"Yes. Of course. Kreacher will get tea for Master Draco!"

"And Potter," Draco said and Potter wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulder and winked at Kreacher.

Kreacher grumbled and disappeared.

Potter and Draco sat on Potter's sofa in the living room as Draco looked around, taking the place in. "You have no decorations, Potter."

Potter shrugged. "I don't spend much time here. If you can't tell, Kreacher hates it when I'm home so…"

"Where are you most days?" Draco asked.

"At the Burrow. Sometimes I sleep at Ron and Hermione's and well, last few days I've been at this bloke's house…I kinda fancy it."

Draco shook his head. "You need one place to stay, Potter. You can't stick to a Quidditch team, can't stick to one place to live in, doesn't bode well for a new relationship. How do you expect me to trust you?"

"Hmm…" Potter seemed to think over his next set of words. "Maybe I should move in with you."

"I…I don't think that's the answer," replied Draco.

"Fine, I'll do better," Potter replied. "I'm sure Kreacher will help me decorate."

" _I_ could help you decorate. And your friends, too. You have to ask," Draco said as Potter cuddled up to him and rested his head on Draco's shoulder.

"Sorry if I terribly embarrassed myself in front of the team and the Weasleys yesterday."

Draco laughed. He pulled Potter close to him and kissed the top of his head. "You're absolutely mental but it's alright. The team had a good laugh and after two of their players ending up in hospital, I suppose, they were allowed to have a bit of fun. The Weasleys, on the other hand… I can't believe I'm getting roped into attending a New Year's Eve party per Molly Weasley's invitation."

"You don't have to go," Potter said, stiffening up a bit. He didn't sound at ease anymore.

"You don't want me to go?" asked Draco. Suddenly spending New Year's Eve alone was no longer a pleasing thought even though a month before Draco had been looking forward to some peace and quiet in his life. 

"That's not what I said… Of course, I want you to go with me. Especially after I announced to the world you're my boyfriend."

"Remember it, do you?" Draco said, swatting the back of Potter's head. "Would have been nice if you'd asked me to be your boyfriend first."

"Well, will you be my boyfriend?" Potter looked up at Draco and his eyes were so big and hopeful, Draco wanted to crush them. Okay, maybe he didn't, but he didn't want Potter to have it so easy, either.

"We'll see," replied Draco.

Potter nodded as if he understood but didn't look pleased.

"After the New Year, we have a few months off and I was thinking of going on holiday…" Draco drawled after a few moments of silence. "Maybe you can use some of the prize money the Ministry is going to award you and come with."

"Oh!" Potter sat up straight and before he could say anything, Kreacher appeared with tea and biscuits.

"Anything else for the Masters of the House?" Kreacher asked, bowing his head.

"Masters now? You barely recognise me as a master and now we're using the world in plurals, are we?"

"Master Draco, the true Heir of the House of Black is courting Harry Potter," Kreacher said, sounding proud, "I will call Potter Master as well, if it pleases Master Malfoy…"

"Oh boy…" Potter mumbled.

"Very well," replied Draco. "Now will you do us a favour and leave us alone for a few hours. You are allowed to visit my home and speak to the house-elves there. Will that do?"

Kreacher bowed once more and Disapparated.

Potter released a sigh of relief. "So what was this about a holiday we were discussing?" he asked.

"We can talk about that later. First, you have to rest for a few hours and then we have to go meet Clive and the team for the celebration. The team's going to be excited to hear how much the prize money they are all receiving and how much is being donated to charity. So drink your tea and then let's get you upstairs."

"Ready to get me out of my clothes already, Draco?" Potter teased. He leaned closer and kissed Draco on the cheek. "Thanks for taking care of me."

Draco felt his cheeks warm up but didn't reply. After everything they had been through this month, he couldn't deny his feelings anymore. He fancied Potter, perhaps it was why he'd been ignoring him for so many years. And now, when Potter had made the first move, it had become so easy to fall for him. As much as Draco didn't want to admit to himself.

Knowing Potter and how much the team was supporting them was also giving Draco a bit of encouragement to continue standing up to his father. He knew he was never going to let his father take control of the team but every day now, that resolve was strengthening and Draco was glad for it.

Draco grabbed a biscuit and shoved it in Potter's mouth. "Eat," he said.

Potter laughed, caught in the surprise and Draco laughed with him. It was good. This felt good and Draco was finally starting to feel content. He didn't know where Potter was going to move onto in his career but Draco was extremely thankful Potter had come to play for the Blue Bats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END.  
> THANK YOU FOR READING.


End file.
